1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable holding device such as a wallet, diary, checkbook or other foldable item, and more particularly, to a self-contained adjustable strap assembly to maintain the above items in a folded position. Although the present invention is described in its use with wallets, many of the most important features have general application and are not intended to be limited for use only with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Wallets with folding capabilities are popular for both men and women. Such wallets provide at least one elongated pocket with an opening along its upper horizontal edge and extending the full length thereof for containing currency, checks, receipts or other similar items. Since most folding wallets are carried either on a person or in a handbag, they are normally made as thin as possible to reduce bulk. As a result, as the pocket is filled, the wallet begins to expand widthwise thereby making it difficult to maintain its folded position and uncomfortable to carry due to its unwieldy nature.
In response to these difficulties, straps were implemented on the wallets to enable a person to fold his or her wallet when it is full. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,346 to Nash discloses a wallet having an adjustable strap positioned between an inner sheet and an outer sheet of the wallet. The strap has an elastic and inelastic portion whereby the elastic portion is secured to both the inner sheet and the inelastic portion. A slot in the outer sheet provides such width as to permit the body of the strap to pass therethrough but not the head of the strap. Although this invention provides a strap for maintaining a wallet in its folded position, no provision is made to incorporate a self-contained adjustable strap assembly wherein the strap is interposed between two semi-rigid members for ease in manufacture and for additional strength.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,684 to Spaldo discloses a book cover which incorporates an adjustable strap having an elastic strip secured to the inner end of the strap. Similar to the Nash reference briefly described above, the elastic strip is anchored to the wallet's surface. No provision is made for a self-contained adjustable strap assembly as disclosed in the present application.
For these straps which were designed to be adjustable, there were a number of disadvantages. The primary disadvantage is that the straps are commonly connected directly to a surface of the wallet so that constant use of the strap erodes the surface wallet and thus, shortens the life of the wallet. Another disadvantage is that it is difficult to manufacture such a wallet or similar product since the strap is not provided in a self contained assembly which can be easily installed and where the adjustable strap is secured to surfaces other than that of the wallet or other product.
Thus, there is a need for a better adjustable strap assembly for maintaining the wallet or any foldable device in its folded position which does not have the same disadvantages as the prior art references.